(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to note-taking and note-management systems. More specifically, the invention relates to helping users capture and act upon fleeting thoughts by the use of a voice capture device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A problem that many people have encountered in their daily lives is that, while engaged in an activity, an idea unrelated to that activity will suddenly occur. When this happens, a person essentially has two choices: temporarily stop what he/she is doing in order to make note of the idea, or continue with the activity without taking any note and instead rely on their memory.
For a typical busy person, trusting their memory without any written record of an idea equates to a high probability that the idea will be forgotten. Multiple independent ideas may arrive in rapid succession with each new arrival pushing out the previous. Over time many people find that the risk of forgetting these momentary thoughts is too great if notes are not immediately taken upon an idea's arrival. Most people care about efficiency and dislike the effort of trying to re-remember something they have forgotten. As impromptu ideas are often inspirational and/or have significant value, most people adopt some kind of a note-taking system in order to capture at least the best of these ideas before they are gone.
The problem of instant memorialization of thoughts is currently solved in a number of ways. The most common solution is low-tech and involves manually taking notes with a pen and paper. Hi-tech solutions include using smartphone voice recorder apps, typing quick notes into a text-based note-taking devices, and recording voice notes with portable voice recorders. More sophisticated smartphone applications such as Apple Inc.'s “Siri” application utilize voice recognition technology to allow users conversational interaction with many applications, including reminders, weather, stocks, messaging, email, calendar, contacts, notes, music, clocks, web browser, and maps.
However, all of these existing solutions are highly distracting and time consuming. For instance, taking a note with pen and paper requires the person to actually pick up the pen and paper to physically write the note, store the paper-based note in a safe place, and remember to check the paper to read and act upon the note at a later, more convenient time.
The various smartphone apps are likewise all highly distractive and time consuming. Cell phone apps take focus from the user by requiring the user to look at and operate the smartphone, which is illegal under distracted driving laws while operating a motor vehicle in many jurisdictions. Using a smartphone app requires reaching for a smartphone, holding it, unlocking or otherwise activating the touchscreen, launching a specific app, then locking or otherwise deactivating the touchscreen, and putting the phone back into its storage place.
Dedicated voice recording devices are somewhat less distracting at the time the note is taken because generally the user only has to pick up the device, press a button to start recording a voice note, press that same button to stop recording, and then put the device back into its storage place. However, in many jurisdictions the same laws that make it illegal to use smartphones while driving also outlaw holding in the user's hand any electronic device while operating a motor vehicle. Further, like all of the above solutions, dedicated voice recording devices are still time consuming for a person to use effectively because they require the user to set aside future time to review the voice recordings and act upon the various voice notes. If the user does not regularly review the recorded audio files then the voice recordings are of little value.
Thus, regardless of whether a person chooses to immediately record a sudden thought or to trust their memory, the end result is that the person is distracted from their other activities. The distraction is either physical in that the person must pick up, hold and utilize items such as pen, paper, smartphone, or other electronic devices with their hands, or mental in that the person must devote some percentage of their consciousness to remembering the idea and dealing with the stress of likely forgetting despite the mental effort.